


Megido's Whore

by eroticpumpkins



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aradia is 16, Blow Jobs, Damara is 22, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Futa, Futanari, Impregnation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticpumpkins/pseuds/eroticpumpkins
Summary: When Damara and Aradia's mom runs out on them, Damara is forced to face the world alone while providing for her and her little sister. Years go by, but finally the debt becomes to much. Damara begins to train her little sister, Aradia, to become a prostitute for her to sell out to strange men and women. Will Aradia ever forgive her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aradia waits for Damara to come home. Meanwhile, Damara is making plans for her dear little sister's future.. 
> 
>  
> 
> Many more chapters to come!
> 
> If you like this, feel free to leave a comment suggesting kinks, characters and/ore scenarios to involve in the future! Also suggest a better name for this work, it would be very appreciated. Much love, enjoy the chapter <3

Aradia laid on the couch, idly reading a book she didn't really care about for a school project. Damara was late coming home, and to be honest? Aradia was a bit frustrated. Still, she wouldn't let that on. Damara did do a lot for her, after all. Their mother had a unrealiable job- hell, she wasn't even home most of the year!- making Damara their primary provider. While both of them did have fathers, there was no way they would help. They hadn't even been present in their lives.. Both Damara and Aradia had different fathers that ran off before they were born. Still, they held themselves afloat. No matter what, Damara found a way to keep food on the table for her and her little sister. They lived in a shitty little apartment in the middle of the city. There was so little space they always got in fights.. But if Aradia were honest? She believed Damara could do anything. 

-

 

Damara, on the other hand, saw things much differently. 

Right now she was walking home from her shitty job where she made just above minimum wage. She curses under her breath, pulling her jacket closer around her. She just learned that budjet cuts would be coming soon.. And she knew she wasn't safe. Mom still didn't have a good job. Hell, she hadn't even been home in months, to busy running around with whatever guy whose dick she was riding to actually take care of her children. They were already drowning in debt with the job she had. If she looses it, what would she do now?

A sigh comes from the girl as she wracks her brain. The face of her little sister comes to mind. She had to supply for her, to keep a roof over both of their heads. They argued over almost everything, but she loved her so much. Just the thought of her innocent face brings a smile to her own. Her tan, smooth skin, her bright, innocent eyes. Her plump, lucious lips. Her curvy body. Her large,bouncy bust. The way she didn't know how attractive she really was. Damara's thoughts became increasingly less innocent. Maybe her affection for her little sister wasn't just sisterly love. Damara didn't blame herself though. Even though Aradia was only 16, her body was to die for, one most grown women would be jealous of. Her ass was tight and shapely and her legs were shapely. She was chubby with a innocent face that clashed so much with her sinful body, almost like she was begging to be corrupted. Yes, Damara couldn't be the only one thinking of her dear little sister like this. She couldn't be the only one..

A thought comes to Damara's mind, causing her to stop in her tracks. 

Could she really get away with something like that?

It would probably hurt Aradia, but.. How could she control herself? Plus, it would solve their financial issues, if it worked. Maybe they could even move. 

Yes, this would work.

She could pimp out her little sister.

Damara continues to make her way home, her mind bringing new plans to life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damara decides to assess the goods.
> 
> Contains: Non consensual somnophillia ,drugging, rape, sibling incest, blowjobs, and eating out
> 
>  
> 
> \

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be quite a few more chapters of this. Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments. This is actually my first fan fiction, so I hope I'm doing alright. Thanks, lots of love <3

It was hours later when Aradia heard the door creak open and slam shut. Damara walks in and hangs up her coat, looking to Aradia as she got settled. Her sister was only wearing a tank top and sleep shorts, which made sense, considering the time. Still, it only made her more appealing. More tempting. Aradia's eyes were fixed to her book, though she wasn't actually reading it. Rather, she was listening to Damara, waiting for whatever excuse she had for her lateness. This time, Damara didn't have one. Instead she set her bag on the table and went over to Aradia, sitting down on the other end of the couch. "Hey baby sister" This was odd. Aradia glances up from her book. "Uh. Hey" Silence passes for a moment. "Not even an excuse this time?" She says pointedly.

"Hush. We don't need to talk about that." Aradia glares at her older sister, but Damara ignores it. "..Aradia. Are you dating yet?" This certainly snatches Aradia's attention. "Uh, no. Why?" Damara never really took an interest in her personal life before- what changed? "No reason" Damara responds nonchalantly. "..Have you ever had sex?" Aradia's face flushes pink. "Damara!" Damara looks at her sister innocently, as if she had only asked her for the time. "What? I'm only asking" Aradia huffs and leans back in her spot. "No." She averts her eyes. "Why are you asking me all this stuff?"

Damara reaches in her pocket and pulls a cigarette out of the pack she kept there. She fished around for her lighter so she can light the thin rod of tobacco, placing it between her lips. "Have I ever told you about the birds and bees, little sister?" Aradia looks back down at her book. It at least gave her something to pretend to focus on. "No. But I know all of that stuff, you don't need to tell me" Damara knew this. Aradia was a virgin- at least she assumed, but Damara was sure she had friends that talked about sex. "Alright, alright" Damara rises from her spot and goes to the kitchen. She fills their tea kettle with water and sets it to boil, gathering supplies to make tea as she waited for the water to heat up. Soon enough the kettle begins to squeal. Damara fixes both her and Aradia a cup of tea. This time, however, she added something extra.

\

 

With two tea cups in her hands, she returns to the couch, leaning over to hand Aradia one. The girl accepts it and Damara sits down. Momentarily, she removes her cigarette so she can take a sip of her own tea. Aradia eyes hers for a moment before taking a drink. Silence passes as Damara takes drags from her cigarette. Slowly, she waited for Aradia to empty her cup. Once she had, she speaks up again, setting her own cup aside. "So. You know about.." Damara makes a circle with her thumb and index finger with one hand and made a penetrating motion with the other. Aradia closes her book and moves to get up. "I'm going to bed" Damara rolls her eyes with a snort. "Such a baby!" Aradia ignores her as she heads to her room, slamming the door behind her.

A smile forms on Damara's lips. Perfect. This couldn't have gone better, she thinks as she lays down on the couch now that she was alone, her fingers dipping into her pockets to retrieve a small vial. Once she had hatched her plan, she made an extra stop to the "grocery store" on her way home. Now she just had to wait for the drug to take affect. Then, she can take a look at the goods and make her final decision.

 

=======

 

It was less than an hour later that Aradia climbed into bed. It seemed the drugs only made her more sleepy while she was awake. Damara opens the door just a crack before slipping in. Maybe it was better that way. From what she read, the amount of drugs she used would prevent Aradia from waking up for a few hours. That gave her more than enough time to begin.

Damara stepped forwards into Aradia's room, shutting the door behind her as she flicked on a dim lamp. It gave her enough light to clearly make out Aradia's sleeping form. She was laying on her side with her arms wrapped around a pillow. The blankets were pulled over her body, leaving only her face visible. She looked so peaceful; her mouth slightly agape as she slept. Damara smiled and bit her lip. Time to get started.

Carefully, she peeled back the blankets that hid Aradia's body from her. It was completely euphoric, like she was unwrapping a present for herself. Damara shifted the girl so she was laying on her back. Now Damara had a perfect view of her little sisters body. For a highschooler, she sure was hot. Her nearly-bare breast pressed against her thin tank top, making it easy to make out how hard her nipples were from the small marks poking out of her shirt. Damara climbed onto the bed, admiring Aradia's body. So beautiful. So innocent. So fucking hot.

Her hand traced over the sleeping girls leg, moving higher up onto her thigh until she reached the skimpy tight pair of shorts she was wearing. "Little slut" She remarked. She was asking for this. "Did you know what I had planned?" She whispers seductively. Damara slid her finger over where Aradia's slit was, pressing slightly harder over where she knew her clit was. Aradia groans and tries to flip over, but Damara holds her in place. She shifts so she was sitting between Aradia's legs, leaning over her with her hands on either side of her body. Damara slipped her hand underneath Aradia's tank top, snaking her hand up to grope her breast. Aradia doesn't stir, so Damara takes this as a sign to continue. She moves to strip Aradia of her shirt. Now she laid before her: completely incapacitated and bare chested, open to whatever she had coming for her. Damara smiles with a giggle. "Aradia, what nice tits you have" She speaks up, as if Aradia could actually hear her.

One of her hands gropes over her right breast. "Do you even know how blessed you are?" She leans over and ghost over her nipple. "Such luscious tits and nipples. Begging to be tasted" Damara pokes her tongue out and teasingly flicks it over Aradia's nipple. She does this for a few minutes before latching her lips around her nipple "Hm.." Aradia lets out a groan, causing Damara to smile. It seemed her little sister had sensitive tits just as she had hoped. She began to viciously attack the sleeping girls nipple, sucking and biting on the sensitive little nub. Meanwhile, her hands began to slip beneath her shorts, pulling them down to reveal her panties. Damara groped Aradia over her panties, feeling a twitch in her own pants when she feels Aradia getting wet.

Damara finally pulls off of Aradia's tits, admiring the fine marks that stained Aradia's soft breast. It was good work, if she did say so herself. What was even more satisfying was her face.. Her face was pulled into a needy expression with her cheeks tinted red. Her mouth was agape, letting out labored breathes and quiet moans. "Fuck" Damara gropes her own breast over her shirt, feeling herself getting horny from the sight. Aradia had some cute panties, she notes. Quickly, she pulls off Aradia's panties. Now that she was entirely nude, Damara could properly examine her. She was even hotter like this; her innocent face contrasting so much with her sinful body. Damara slides her finger over Aradia's lips. "Oh, little sister" She says seductively. "You're so pretty." She then dips her fingers beneath her lips, probing around to find her hole..

Once she finds what she was looking for, she tries to push her finger in, only to find she was to tight! "Mm, untouched" Damara leans down so she was face to face with Aradia's cunt, spreading her lips so she could get a good view of her sleeping sisters virgin pussy. "Perfect." Her lips latch around Aradia's hardened little clit, her tongue slipping over the hood to pleasure the little dot. Aradia began to let out quiet moans, tossing her head to the side. Damara slid a hand up her body to grope at her breast, flicking over her hardened nipples. Soon she began to really get into it, sucking and eating her little sister out as she groped her tits. "Needy little whore.." She growls against her, sucking on her finger before attempting to push it into her again. This time, she was much more prepared. Aradia took in her finger with only a bit of strain. Her body tensed and made it a bit harder for Damara to work into her.

To solve this issue, Damara climbed up so she was face to face with Aradia. Their lips met in a moment of passion and need on Damara's side. There was no chance Aradia would wake up, but she thought if Aradia would get into it, this would be a lot easier. She needed to know what she was working with here. Damara bites at Aradia's lip and slips her tongue into her mouth, playing with Aradia's tongue with her own. Soon enough Aradia began to adjust to Damara's finger. Feeling her sister loosen, Damara began to push her finger in and out, fucking her with just one finger. Aradia's body didn't offer any protest, allowing Damara to begin to work a second finger into her hole. Damara pulls away from Aradia's lips, looking down at her fingers penetrating the sleeping girl. "So tight." She says, trying to push her fingers into her again. It took a minute, but eventually Aradia was forced to accept Damara's fingers. Her body shuddered and shook. Damara moaned, her hands tracing light over her own pants. "Good girl"

She climbs back down so she is in between the others legs. Her fingers curl against Aradia's g spot, causing her to arch her back and grind her hips forwards. "Look at you" Damara says, continuing to work Aradia's g spot. Aradia whines audibly, her body heating up against her sisters skin. Damara pulls her fingers out, separating them to see the strands of fluid dripping down from them. "All wet and needy. So eager" Damara grins and forced three fingers into Aradia all at once. Aradia jerks away and yips quietly. Damara quickly pulls off her own shirt and bra, revealing her C cup breast. She then retakes her position between Aradia's legs, face to face with her cunt."Let's see how long it'll take me to make you cum" She growls, quickly getting to work.

Damara begins to pull and push all three fingers in and out of Aradia's abused, virginal hole. God, she couldn't wait to get into her. Her tongue probes at the bottom of Aradia's clit, flicking it side to side. Aradia lets out a steady stream of gasp. "Yeah, I'll get you there" Damara slides her free hand up and slips her fingers into Aradia's mouth, toying with her tongue for a good minute before she began to toy with her nipples. Damara then returned her attention to Aradia's cunt. Her fingers went from a gentle, slow pace to a more speedy one. Damara licked along her slit. "Sweet" She remarks, though it was hard to hear her when her face was pushed flush against Aradia's pussy. Her lips returned to attack Aradia's clit.

Suddenly, Damara's pace became aggressive and unrelenting. She pistoned in and out of Aradia's hole. In response the girl began to toss her head back and forth, straight up /moaning/ out as Damara attacked her senses. 'Almost there' Damara thought. Her eyes went to Aradia and she couldn't be more pleased with the sight. Her face was twisted in sheer pleasure, her fist balled into the sheets. Her clit began to twitch against Damara's lips, letting the elder girl know how close she was to coming. Damara then gave Aradia a few particularly hard thrust, violently sucking at her clit when she hears Aradia shriek in sheer pleasure. "Hn.. Mm- Ah! Ah.. Ha, Ah!!" Aradia literally buried Damara's face in her pussy, a steam of fluid coming from her cunt and staining Damara's face.

Damara's hand braced against Aradia's hip, the other continuing to fuck the screaming girl until she came down from her high. Finally, Aradia began to rest. Her hips stilled as her clit weakly pulsed against Damara's tongue. Damara gives one kiss to Aradia's clit before pulling away, removing her fingers from her cunt and quickly sucking her juices up. She presses her lips against Aradia's cunt and sucks lightly, taking in as much of Aradia's cum as she could. Finally she pulled away, licking her lips and wiping her face.

"I wonder if you know how sweet you taste" She stands up and climbs off the bed, preparing to leave Aradia and head to bed. She reaches over to grab her shirt, pulling it on before she went to leave.. But then she caught a glimpse of Aradia's body, seeing the mess she made of her. Damara presses her lips together. No. She couldn't fuck her- not now. Not like this. She wanted Aradia to remember her first time. But.. Maybe.. 

"Fuck" Damara hisses as she hastily tosses her shirt to the side. Her hand gropes over the bulge in her pants, causing her to moan contently. She unzips her pants to reveal a 10 inch cock, one you wouldn't expect to see on her. Her cock sprung up and pressed against Damara's stomach, throbbing eagerly in anticipation. Her hands wrap around her cock and idly begin to pump. Damara climbs back onto the bed and lifts up both of Aradia's legs over her shoulders. She presses her huge cock between the plump lips of Aradia's pussy, sliding it over the wetness of her little cunny. Damara pulls back and aligns herself with Aradia's hole, almost pushing in with all of her force.

She stops herself though. No. She wanted to save Aradia's flower. Quickly she climbs off and stands by the side of Aradia's bed, her hips level with Aradia's face. Damara grasp Aradia's head and adjust her accordingly, pressing the tip of her cock to her luscious lips. A small amount of pre comes from Damara's dick, which she takes the extra effort to efficiently smear over Aradia's skin. "Sorry, little sister" She says before she pushes the head of her cock into Aradia's mouth. Aradia frowns in her sleep, trying to pull away but it was no use. Damara keeps her hold steady on either side of Aradia's head to keep her in place, slowly pushing her sister onto her throbbing cock. "Ng.. F-fuck, take it" She says, pulling her hips back only to rock them back forward. She begins to skull fuck Aradia, though she only allows herself to put 4 inches of her dick in. She wanted to watch Aradia's face when she first deep throated her cock. Now, she was just going to take care of herself and the painful erection Aradia gave her.

10 minutes go by of Damara rocking herself and her cock back and forth, wet sounds and gasp from both girls filling the room. Eventually, Aradia grew use to it. She didn't even seem to mind it all that much, at least in her sleeping state. Damara wraps both her hands around her ridiculously thick cock and begins to jack off all of her cock that wasn't inside of Aradia. "You want this, hu?" She says, panting and moaning in ecstasy. "I know you do. The way you walk around, the way you dress.. You've always wanted this!" She shouts with a mad grin, nearing her orgasm. "Well I've wanted this too. I'll give you what you- ah- want. I'll give it to you.." She the moves even faster, getting closer and closer until..

Damara empties her load into Aradia's mouth- a rather impressive load, at that. Her sticky cum filled up her mouth and quickly began to trickle down her throat. Aradia coughs and tries to pull off Damara's cock, but she holds her there, shaking violently as strand after strand of cum emptied into Aradia. Damara moaned loudly as she finally came off of her orgasm. She looks down at Aradia and begins to pull her cock out, quickly shutting her mouth to prevent the girl from spitting her cum out. "Swallow" She commands, even though Aradia couldn't hear her. Soon enough, Aradia does swallow the more-that-a-mouthful of sticky cum, leaving her mouth empty. Damara lets the girl go and tucks her limping cock into her pants. "Get use to that"

Now that was taken care of, Damara gathers her things and leaves. Aradia would awake in the morning, finding herself nude and aching. She wouldn't suspect a thing, though. Not at all. She would have no idea of what Damara did, or what she was planning.

This was the final push she needed to put her plan into place. She would take Aradia and train her. She would make her the perfect little slut.

Damara leaves and closes the door behind her. Tomorrow was a new day.


End file.
